Of rockstars and cardiac surgeons
by The Crack Fairy
Summary: Hidan San is on his way to become a famous musician; Kakuzu Hoku would already be happy if med school wasn't so expensive. Sequel to "Pajaros en la Cabeza", KakuHidan
1. Coming home

Summary: Snippets of Kakuzu's and Hidan's life together after Kakuzu's graduation in "Pajaros en la Cabeza". The chapter will not be in chronological order.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. The last names "San" and "Hoku" are derived from the Akatsuki rings and not actually Hidan's and Kakuzu's last names.

--

It was a peaceful Thursday afternoon in the suburbs of Konoha; spring had finally started to settle in, bringing with it the scent of the blooming trees and flowers everywhere and pleasant temperatures of 20°C. If it wasn't for the wind, it might almost have been appropriate to wear t-shirts already.

The street was nearly traffic-free, making it convenient for children to play outside. It was lined with single-family homes and tiny lawns, all equally perfectly kept.

Hidan almost wanted to puke when he passed them. He hated them and their little perfect lives; bankers, doctors, lawyers – misers, alcoholics, men who beat their wives. He hated people like them – to the outside, they looked perfect, but their neighbors knew better.

He was much happier in his less-than-perfect relationship. At least he admitted he had issues.

"_Up next is a caller from Suna! What's your name and which song would you like us to play?" _

"_My name's Matsuri, and I want you to play Jashin's new single because it reminds me of the concert I went to last week! I'm so sad they're taking a break, but at least it means we'll get a new album soon!" _

"_Alright, we'll play it for you! You're listening to Shinobi Radio, frequency 99.1 and the next song is called –" _

Hidan clicked his tongue in annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest. "That radio station is so fucking annoying."

The taxi driver glanced at him nervously and quickly turned off the radio. "I'm sorry."

They stopped at the last house on the left side before the street hit a dead-end. It was a nice house with a small patio, the whole building painted in a light crème color with white frames and a white front door. Beside it was a slightly bigger-than-normal garage in the same style.

They stopped in front of the house, and Hidan knew that the front lawn was only so perfect because of a gardener. After paying, the taxi driver helped him unload his luggage. "You have a nice house, Sir. Do you live there with your wife?"

"Tcheh." Hidan brushed his hair back. "I guess you could say that."

He didn't even know what he was going to do first – take a long, relaxing bath? Eat real home-made food? Sleep? Though, of course, the first thing he was going to do was kiss the fuck out of Kakuzu.

Hidan had never thought he'd last in a long-distance relationship, but they'd managed. The road had been rocky, but four months ago, they had actually celebrated their 6th anniversary. Hidan had taken a plane from Kiri to Konoha just so he could have dinner with Kakuzu and a rushed fuck before he had had to leave again to be on time for his New Year's Eve performance at midnight.

"I'm home!"

Silence. Hidan stood in the doorway for about half a minute, waiting for a "Welcome home" or Kakuzu jumping his bones, but neither happened. Eventually, he dragged his three suitcases inside by himself, closed the door and ventured around the house to find Kakuzu.

The house had two floors and a basement, which was Hidan's "music lab". Thinking that maybe Kakuzu was asleep, Hidan first went upstairs, where only two rooms were – the big bedroom that they shared and a bathroom. They had never had a problem with sharing the bedroom because most of the time, Hidan was gone – on tour throughout the word, and in the little time that they actually were together in the house, the bedroom played a central role.

Not having been able to find Kakuzu upstairs, Hidan went back to the ground floor. Kakuzu was neither in the study nor in the guest bathroom; the living room was empty and the kitchen deserted.

Hidan didn't like to admit it, but he was sulking slightly. There he came back from a three months long tour – he hadn't seen Kakuzu in person once during that time at all– and Kakuzu wasn't even _there_. Great. Awesome.

At least he had remembered to put beer in the fridge. Grabbing one, Hidan opened it, took a few gulps and then proceeded to unpack.

--

It was already late when Kakuzu returned home; he had taken up a part time job when his savings had been used up because he didn't want to take advantage of Hidan's money (although really, Jashin's first single had paid for their house) and was now employed as a waiter.

He found Hidan asleep on the couch, looking so much like the sixteen-year old boy Kakuzu had fallen in love with six years ago and yet so different. He had become an adult; while he had already looked pretty grown up at sixteen, his stature had become broader and he had even grown a little. The softness had completely left his face, making room for the handsome face of the rockstar Hidan San that the world now adored.

He briefly wondered if all those girls and boys would still idolize him if they saw him like this – spread out on the couch, mouth wide open with his shirt half-ridden up and snoring loudly. Not very charming.

"Stupid," he muttered quietly and knelt down next to the couch. "Hey, idiot. Wake up, you can't sleep on the couch."

Hidan groaned in protest, covering his face with his hands and thus muffling his speech. "You're late."

"My boss was being a bitch. Come on, at least get changed. I don't think sleeping in leatherpants is very comfortable."

"Hmmmnh." Hidan rolled onto his side and grabbed Kakuzu by the neck, pulling him closer and trying to kiss him. "Why don't you take them off for me?"

"Because I'm tired." The medical student's eyes narrowed and he removed Hidan's hands from his neck. "I'm going to get ready for bed now. Sex can wait; you have a full month off and I've taken a couple of days off my job."

Hidan complied grudgingly and rolled his eyes, sitting up. "Missed ya too, bitch."

--

Sleeping in a king-size bed with Kakuzu on the other side was a luxury Hidan never wanted to miss again. He already knew that when he had to get on the tourbus again, it would take at least a week for him to get used to the tiny bunk beds.

He had actually tried to take Kakuzu on tour for a week once when the brunette had been on a break. Needless to say, bunks were simply not made for two people – especially when one was tall and both not exactly scrawny. They hadn't tried it ever since.

Hidan slept like a baby for the next fourteen hours – a much needed compensation for the lack of sleep he got on tour. He woke up with his head nuzzled into Kakuzu's neck and immediately scrunched his nose up. "Cut your hair," he mumbled sleepily, "it's fucking tickling me."

"It's expensive to keep hair short. It would require me to go to the hairdresser once a month."

Hidan snorted, lightly hitting his boyfriend's – and God, was it weird to say boyfriend when you were twenty-two and your partner twenty-four – bare chest. "Stop thinking about the fucking money. I have enough to pay for your haircut."

"As soon as you come back, the house is loud again. Even when you sleep you snore enough to keep the neighborhood awake."

"I'll give you 'keep the neighborhood awa-" He complaint was interrupted with Kakuzu's mouth on his, muffling the rest of his sentence. Hidan flailed with his arms for a moment, still kind of pissed, but the noises of protest and flailing slowly got quieter as Kakuzu deepened the kiss, and soon enough, Hidan found himself underneath Kakuzu, hands wandering along his body.

"Welcome home," Kakuzu mumbled, tossing Hidan's underwear out of the bed, "Cielo."

--


	2. First tour

On Hidan's first tour, they had driven a van with a broken heater – a band with five members and all their equipment. At the time, Hidan had been 19, just like their drummer Kimimaro, and the guitarists Sakon and Ukon as well as bassist Tayuya had been 18.

Since Sakon, Ukon and Tayuya hadn't graduated yet, they could only tour in school breaks and thus, the day after Hidan's prom, he went to Oto Academy to pick up the rest of his band and off they were to play their first few gigs.

Hidan had even bought a cellphone for the occasion just to keep in contact with Kakuzu; back at Akatsuki Academy, he had mainly stolen Tobi's laptop to video chat with Kakuzu, who had been accepted to a college in Konoha that offered the classes he needed for medical school later on.

It had kind of sucked; he had really wanted to move to Konoha as soon as he finished with school so he could see Kakuzu again, but that summer break was the only time they could actually tour a little, so he had to swallow the bitter pill and delay seeing Kakuzu for another two months.

--

One week into the tour, Hidan found himself falling asleep in the back row; Kimimaro was driving and Tayuya sat in the passenger seat, quietly bitching at him, while Sakon and Ukon were next to Hidan, playing on their Nintendo DS'.

It was already late and eventually, they decided to take a 1-hour break at a gas station. Sakon and Ukon immediately jumped out to get snacks, Tayuya fled to the bathroom she had been wanting for the last two hours and Kimimaro grabbed a blanket and laid on the grass beside the parking lot.

Hidan stretched out over the back row and pulled out his cellphone, checking the time. 23:01. Would Kakuzu already be asleep? Ah, not like he cared; he wasn't alone very often, so he needed to seize any opportunity that arose. He slowly searched out Kakuzu's number in his address book and pressed the green button.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"_Yes?"_

Hidan grinned tiredly. "Hey, it's me."

"Hidan?" Kakuzu sounded surprised. Hidan wondered if he had disturbed his boyfriend something – was he perhaps already in his pyjamas, getting ready for bed? "Where are you?"

"Still in fucking Oto." He twisted his neck, trying to get a glimpse at the signs outside. "We've played four shows this week."

"How was it?"

Hidan snorted. "Empty. We need more practice. I'll probably have to get a job and move to Oto until Tayuya and the twins graduated. It fucking sucks, seriously."

"Then get another band."

"I can't just do that; we're fucking awesome together." The silver-haired man rolled his eyes. "Look, after this tour is over I'm coming to Konoha. Can I crash at your place?"

"You know crashing is difficult; my room-mate hates when he have visitors."

"Fuck him."

"Fuck you."

"I wish you could."

Kakuzu snorted. "Then cancel your tour and come here, idiot."

"We've managed to make it two years with only seeing each other on my breaks. I'm sure you can wait a little longer." Kakuzu was probably glaring now, Hidan could feel it. "Look, I promise to be in Konoha on your birthday, alright? And you can ask for anything you want."

"I want a blow job."

"Fine. I can do that."

"Don't think I'll let you off with just that. There'll be more; since you're not here yet, I'll have plenty of time to think."

Hidan could, once again, only roll his eyes. "Pervert. I love you too."

"Hidan."

"What?"

"I really do."

"You really do want a blow job?"

"I really do love you, idiot."

Hidan smiled, sinking deeper into the seat. "I know."

--

Even though there weren't many people, Hidan sang his heart out as if there were thousands of them. He gave his all and put everything into it – same as he always did.

The crowd didn't seem to care particularly, only waiting for the music to be over so they could talk again, but to Hidan, it didn't matter. This was just the beginning; they hadn't even been able to practice regularly together, so if a chord was off or the beat didn't match for a second, that was fine by him.

And when after their set one guy came over to shake his hand and say that he enjoyed it, that was all Hidan needed to know that he was doing the right thing.

--

"It's raining so fucking bad over here."

"That's nice."

"It's not nice, you asshole."

"…What isn't?"

"Fuck you, Kakuzu! I'm calling you and you're not listening! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm studying."

"Don't you have semester break or something?!"

"…"

"Kakuzu?"

"What now?"

"Are you wearing those grey sweatpants you always like to wear when you study? The old, soft ones?"

"What – no, I'm not. Why are you asking?"

"What _are_ you wearing?"

"Oh _hell_ no."

--

"Hidan, buy me another shot."

Hidan glared drunkenly at Tayuya, who seem to hold her liquor much better than he did. "Buy your own f'n shots… f'n bitch…"

She glared back, smacking him over the head. "I'm a girl, it would look fucking pathetic for me to buy my own alcohol. Don't you have any manners?"

Hidan rolled his eyes, letting himself slump back into his seat instead of lying half on top of their table at the cheap bar. "I'm a fag, you idiot. Why would I treat girls to something, seriously?" Wow, his slur was worst at the "seriously". Interesting. "Go blow th'bartender or s'mthing…"

She smacked him again. Abusive love, nice. Reminded him a little of Kakuzu. Oh man, how long had it been since he'd seen Kakuzu? Must have been spring break – and now it was _July_, almost August.

"Tayuya, I miss Kakuzu."

She raised an eyebrow. "The fuck? Who is Kakuzu?"

"My boyfriend, you dykey bitch."

She rolled her eyes, getting up. "I'm not sticking around to listen to you being lovesick."

--

Kakuzu rubbed his eyes sleepily, glancing at the clock as he picked up the phone. "It's 2 in the morning, so you better have a good reason for waking me up."

"Kakuzu…"

"Hidan?" He was immediately wide awake. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I miss you. Like, really, really miss you…"

Kakuzu sighed upon noticing the slur in Hidan's voice. "You're drunk, Hidan."

"I'm not drunk… I'm fucking lonely, seriously. Tayuya and Kimimaro are sleeping and Sakon and Ukon are having fun with scene girls who will fuck any guy with a guitar."

"Sleep it off."

"Sleeping's not gonna make me miss you less, asshole…"

"But it means I won't have to deal with your emotional blabbering anymore."

"I fucking hate you."

"Then hang up."

"No. I love you."

Kakuzu sighed. "Look, it's only a few more weeks and then you can sleep in my bed all you want, okay?"

"With you in it?"

"…Possibly." That was a no. He had to work, study, make social contacts…

"Hey, Kakuzu."

"What now?"

"Say that you love me."

Kakuzu snorted softly and hung up.

--

"Only my shorts. It's fucking hot over here right now. What about you?"

"Nothing. You called when I'd just gotten out of the shower."

Hidan bit his lip and closed his eyes, imagining it as his hand slid into his shorts. "Your hair's still wet?"

"Yes. …Are you jerking off?"

"Nah, it's too hot." He was.

"Liar. If you're already doing that, you could at least give me a moan or two."

"I hate you." At that moment, Hidan really kind of did.

"And yet you're having phone sex with me."

"I must be seriously desperate."

"Maybe I'm just so good at it."

He could almost picture Kakuzu's triumphant smirk. Almost. It'd been too long since they had seen each other. "Fall asleep before you start dreaming."

--

"Fuck you, I've been trying to reach you for a week and you didn't answer your fucking phone!"

"I've been busy. Where are you?"

"Taki. Like half an hour from your parents by car. Thank fuck this is the last time… I can't wait till our set is over so I can say bye to the others and get the fuck onto the train to Konoha. Hey, where are you, it's noisy?"

"I'm… at a bar with some friends. What about you, where are you?"

"Backstage at the club we're playing. Dude, we've been getting fans, and today – I think today will be our best set so far. Today, people are coming to see _us_."

"Hidan," Sakon called, tackling him, "come on, our set starts in twenty minutes!"

"Fuck you, I'm on the phone!" Hidan tried to free himself from the older twin, but then Ukon grabbed his phone, yelling "He'll call you back!" into it and hanging up. "What the fuck?! That was Kakuzu on the phone, you fucking imbeciles! I couldn't reach him at all this week and now you –"

"Get over it!" The twins each grabbed one of his arms, dragging him into the club's tiny backstage area. "This is our last show for a while, it needs to be the best one ever, so we need to get ready properly!"

Behind the curtain – the only thing that seperated the stage from the tiny back room – Kimimaro was taking off his shirt and Tayuya was stretching to warm up. Sakon and Ukon finally let go of Hidan, each trying to get to the mirror before the other could to apply their favorite turquoise lipstick. Kimimaro already had red eyeliner smeared around his eyes.

Hidan was sulking, but took his shirt off anyway. Him and Kimimaro both preferred to play shirtless; on stage you only sweated like crazy anyway.

When they entered stage, people actually cheered. That hadn't happened before. There had been some quiet claps before, but that people cheered for them? That was entirely new.

And when Hidan stood at the front of the stage, grasping the microphone and tapping his right foot to the beat Kimimaro began to play, he saw that instead of people at tables, the people were actually in front of the stage, and there were more than usual. And in the very first row were a couple of faces he hadn't seen in too long.

He sang his heart out. He hadn't thought it was possible to give as much as he did that night, but to see Deidara, Tobi and Kisame in the first row and Kakuzu, Itachi, Sasori and Kakuzu's parents in the back – he was so happy that he wanted to cry, and crying on stage would have been just so uncool, so he put it all into his singing.

--

When the band started loading their gear into the van, everyone was already waiting outside. Hidan had a heart time not simply dropping his equipment to go and kiss the fuck out of Kakuzu, but he managed to put it in the van before jumping his boyfriend.

Kisame called out "Gross" jokingly and Deidara and Kakuzu's mother 'awww'ed, but Hidan didn't give a fuck. He kissed Kakuzu with all he had, and when they had to break apart for air, he punched him.

"You fucking asshole! You've been planning this all along, haven't you?! And you didn't tell me! I was – fuck, if I had known you were at your parents' house –"

Kakuzu smirked, rubbing his shoulder where Hidan had punched him. "I just came here a few days ago. That's why I couldn't call you."

"Hey, don't we get a greeting?" Deidara raised an eyebrow, hands on her hips. "I came all the way from Iwa, yeah."

Sasori rolled her eyes. "So? I came from Suna, that's further away."

Dei nudged her. "But you came to visit _me_, yeah."

"Sure, you can all rub it in my face that I'm still single." Kisame smiled fakely. "I don't mind at all."

"Are you really?" Tobi grinned. "You did fly from Kiri to Konoha to visit Itachi…"

"Tobi," Itachi said dangerously, "you better run now…"

--

That night, after a lot of happy talking, saying goodbye to his band (Kimimaro would drive them back to Oto Academy) and catching up, Kakuzu and Hidan were finally at Kakuzu's parents' house.

They had sex in Kakuzu's bed and Hidan was oddly reminded of his first time and how Kakuzu's mother had tricked him with Spanish phrases.

And when he fell asleep half on top of Kakuzu later – sweaty, exhausted, but absolutely content – he knew that everything would be okay. Touring would become easier, phone bills would climb up, but as long as he has his friends, Kakuzu and surrogate parents (he had felt a little weird when Kakuzu's mother had asked him to call her "Mom" for the first time), everything would be fine.

--

God, I felt so awkward writing this chapter. It took me ages to decide to actually post this because of the whole phonesex thing – but then I thought "What the fuck? Some people write graphic sex scenes, you are not a pervert for mentioning phonesex! Get over yourself and post it!".

Apparently I vomit fluff and OOC nowadays. Cries.


End file.
